Master Hand
"After freeing Rabat and all of Morocco from the clutching claws of the Subspace Army, Vichy France, the Nazi Union, the Nile River Coalition and the North African Patriotic Front, it's time that we can defeat Master Hand. He may have created all, but we can defeat him, even though he made some perfect materials for building my village many years ago. It's time that we make a stand." --Su Ji-Hoon, Free Morocco Master Hand (or as known as The Hand) is a right hand-like entity who acts as the creator of the Super Smash Bros. universe and is also the owner and top collector of the World of Trophies. He is the main antagonist of the Super Smash Bros series. It is assumed that Master Hand is the representation of the child who owns the trophies collected throughout the game. He is only playable in the games through hacking, but in Melee, a glitch exists that makes him playable. Master Hand's origins are unknown and his and Crazy Hand's purposes are undiscovered. However, Master Hand and Crazy Hand seem to respectively represent creation and destruction. He has been a boss on all Super Smash Bros. games. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, a huge black mass called Master Core appears from him. However, whether Master Hand and Master Core are the same entity or not is unknown but if Master Hand is killed first, Crazy Hand will turn into the Master Core. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he was being rented to destroy Team Magic School Bus and their own Rah-Rah-Robot by Lola Loud, Kim Jong-un and the government of North Korea, including the Korean People's Army and the Workers' Party of Korea. During the Beacon War, he went to Earth when he needs fighting and killing American people, and then Lola would be impressed in his own job to kill people, and then he started to hide him to join in during the USRAC War. Soon, he meets her and she chooses him as her mercenary for rental after the USRAC War, and then the Korean People's Army and the Workers' Party of Korea trained him to become part of the Supreme Guard Command. Before the North African Crisis, he is being equipped into becoming stronger so that they could equip him with an electric armor with an ability to use Master Hand's Hand Drones. During the siege of Kassala, he will be starting to break enemies the from Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and the rest of the Grand Alliance so that he would destroy the Rah-Rah-Robot for his massacres, but he will alos kill Mario, Peach and/or Luigi as well. During Operation Buttertoast, he will make himself even stronger and be starting to kill everyone who are part of either the Global Liberation Union and/or the Grand Alliance. Later, he was killed by Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Team Magic School Bus, the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Preschool Girls, the rest of Team Nintendo and the rest of the Buttertoast Alliance. After his death, he will petrified into stone long after the North African Crisis, right before he might return to Earth again if Lola can be able to revive him again. That is why North Korea can make him equip ranged attacks by using some ranged gadgets and some ranged weapons, so he won't use melee weapons or firearms but he only equip some ranged gadgets, some finger gun skills and some ranged weapons that are not firearms. In battle, he will be smashing at enemies like what human hands did, but sometimes,,he will use his finger gun to attack at ranged enemies. Now he will fight for Tabuu, the Subspace Army, Lola Loud, North Korea, the rest of the People's Democratic Union of Asia, himself and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star. Category:Characters